brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 (Volume 2)
Second Volume of the Novel Season 2. Chapter 27 Ema is with her friend Maho chan who loves FORTTE and has given up on real men. She shows Ema pictures of the idol Fuuto on her phone. FORTTE is at Ema's university for some kind of event. Then in the library, Ema sees a member of Fuutos band. She overhears something about disbandment rumours due to Fuuto. After her lecture Ema recieves a phone call from Louis (jesus this was translated as Yayoi and I had the hardest time figuring out who it was until he calls her Chi). The caller says "I wondered if I should say, but I saw it, in fact ..." but Fuuto shows up and grabs her from behind. He tells whoever was on the phone that she is busy with him and hangs up. He tells her he's short on time but he still came to play with Ema at university. The FORTTE event went well btw. They are eating in a restuarant/dining hall. Fuuto gets a mail from his office. After reading it his expression completely changes. He stands up and slams money on the table and takes Ema away walking briskly. They either arrive at Shibuya Station by taxi or they are there waiting for one. Looking up, on one of the huge monitors they sees that Iori has been chosen as the model for the famous perfume brand that was originally for Fuuto. Neither Ema nor Fuuto knew the true identity of the model who took the advert before now. Its apparently an attractive mature and god-like advert. They show his legs, hips, hands, collar, and gradually even the familiar double rolled silver chain (I assume the cross). Fuuto is still looking at the advert and it shows Iori lying on a sofa. he looks beautiful there too Ema notes. Ema realises this is what the phone call was about. Chapter 28 The two are shell shocked by what they've seen. Fuuto goes to his office and Ema heads home. At home she finds Louis has made hot chocolate. He fills her in and indeed what he was calling about was Iori. The other brothers have no clue about what happened with Iori at Christmas and strangling Kaname so they're still wondering if something is wrong and what. Although Louis doesnt know the details he seems aware that Ema is part of the reason Iori left the house. He basically tells her that its not her fault (the translation is very confusing sorry). Ema sees Masaomi on the terrace, he has heard about Iori from Ukyou. Apparently Iori doesnt want to return home. Ema wants him to return home but Masaomi also says that its best if they can get along but its also normal for boys to leave home at the right age and that it is a good experience to live alone at least once. Hikaru comes along and says something confusing (bad translation) about Fuuto and hurting rivals but also hurting Ema in the process. After this it kind of sounds like Hikaru and Ema went to see Iori. When he sees her, Iori suddenly bows to Ema and starts talking. He says he lost his sanity last year and apologises. He's starting to walk thanks to her. He says that if they could start over he would like more than anything. He gives her a bracelet as an apology present and puts it on her left wrist. The bracelet has a silver chain and a cross like pattern, its a normal accessory but somehow it still feels like a restraint. (Bracelet shown in picture). Iori has another photoshoot after this so he has to leave. Ema asks if he will return home where everyone is waiting for him but Iori smiles/laughs and says that he wont be returning home. He just came to give Ema the gift. Back at home Ema is watching a movie recommended by Maho chan. Fuuto rings the doorbell. He looks a bit weird, his words are even thornier than usual. He turns off the TV and sits on the bed, complaining that even though he does things properly he is condemned and he doesnt know what his office or even his fellow members are thinking. Then he force kisses Ema. Chapter 29 Fuuto actually tried to force himself on Ema. (He forced kiss her a lot of times, push her onto the bed, and started undressing.) He stopped when Ema said stop. After Fuuto leaves the room half naked, he bumps into Hikaru and Hikaru deduced what happened and guess what, he’s correct. 3 weeks pass, Christmas and New Years are skipped by. Fuuto left the house after what happened. Ema doesn't know where he went, but knows he's still working from watching TV. Ema is preparing dinner with Ukyou. Hikaru enters. He gives Ema a card with the address of his apartment and tells her to go there. At Hikaru's apartment Ema runs into Kaname. His hair colour and style are different, and he seems to have gotten thinner. They're shocked to see each other. Hikaru returns and To reveal the fact that Fuuto tried to have his way with Ema. Of course Kaname is surprised, and Hikaru says “The Pandora Box has been opened by Fuuto.” He comments that all this while, everyone had been chasing after Ema in a civil manner… But what if they try another way, like forcing themselves completely on Ema? Kaname got enraged and punched Hikaru. Fuuto Side story: After 29 After the events of chapter 29, Fuuto moves out of the mansion and is living alone in a room prepared by his agency. At the company, Fuuto has a brief exchange with some of his band members, confirming that there is some discord within. He coincidentally meets Iori in the meting room before his next job and feels jealousy and dislike towards him. When Fuuto accuses him of stealing his work. Iori calmly replies that he didn’t steal the job, but that he was chosen because he was better as a model. He tells Fuuto that it’s bad to look away from reality. Even though his ability as an idol is high, he doesn’t enjoy the name of FORTTE and only clashes with other members. He can’t admit that Iori is a better model than him and although he’s a great actor he stays in the same spot. Iori tells him that he will never get a job in this condition. Iori says that he’s worried about him as a younger brother. Although he almost forgot it, he’s an older brother too. But Fuuto is not someone who listens honestly to others. Iori says this and leaves. Basically pointing out that Fuuto has suffered a considerable amount of internal damage. Back in his room when Fuuto has sleepless nights and sometimes thinks of quitting and just watching his favourite movies. A certain movie catches his eye. Its the gangster movie he watched with Ema. He remembers how he felt when he told her his dreams on her narrow bed. It’s an unmistakable feeling and can only be described with one word (love). He finally understands what he wants and what he needs to do. Fuuto Monologue: “I’ll admit it that I saved it, Onee-san. I’ll always be thankful. From the other side of the screen” Trivia *At the back of the cover, Asahina Hikaru is seen taking photographs.